Kidnapped
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: AU: Ethan and Sarah had the perfect life. Perfect marriage, perfect friends, perfect love. But an certain event can change that. When Sarah gets kidnapped, five years later she is still in the hands of her tormentor, living a dull and depressing her life, the only light in her world being her five-year old son. Will Ethan ever save her? Rated T for safety. ENJOY!
1. Perfection

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a brand new chapter! Yes!**

**I have been thinking of this plot for a while, and I decided it was a great idea. This will be an AU due to the fact that no one is supernatural (Everyone is still friends though and they have the same enemies.) and I am pretty sure vampires can't get pregnant, so I had to make this an AU. So...yay for my first AU!**

**So I, after a lot of thinking, finally confirmed that this was going to be a Ethara, due to the fact that I already made a Bethan multi-chapter and a Bennica multi-chapter. If you must know, the four main pairings I will be focusing on is Bennica, Bethan, Ethara, and Rorica, but Rorica might be a little less frequent. But no matter! Other pairings showed in this story is Benny/Erica and Rory/Della. But the main ones will be Ethan/Sarah and a one-sided abusive Sarah/Jesse.**

**Enough with my rambling; drop a review and enjoy!**

**P.S- I always wanted to do a story with a narrator-type of POV who has personality and it is like it is a person itself. The narrator will appear in the start, and occasionally, the end. But that will all make sense when you read it.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Kidnapped: Chapter 1: Perfection

* * *

Ethan and Sarah had the perfect life.

They were married, had a luxurious home, and had two well-paying jobs. Better yet, they had great friends and they had each other, which was all that mattered to them.

And finally, they are awaiting the news of one more perfection to their perfect life.

But as far as they knew, perfection wasn't going to last long. Someone out there, somewhere, was going to make small imperfections to their perfect life.

And those small imperfections will turn to years of waiting.

Alas, let us not get ahead of ourselves. I wouldn't be such a good storyteller if I did, now would I?

It all started five years ago, when their lives were...perfect.

* * *

Ethan fiddled with his thumbs as Sarah reached for his hand and smiled.

"It will be fine Ethan. I am sure it will." She said, grasping his hand tightly as he smiled.

"I hope so. We both have been working..hard for this." He said, hinting a smile. Sarah giggled as she nudged him playfully. "You are devious Mr. Morgan!" She laughed.

Ethan gave a lighthearted laugh as Benny and his fiance Erica walked in. Rory and Della trailed behind them, a grin etched to their faces. Benny smiled immediately when he saw Ethan and Sarah. Erica squealed.

"Oh my gosh Sarah! Ethan! It has been way too long!" She exclaimed, hugging her best friend tightly. Sarah pulled away softly.

"Please do not put pressure on my stomach!" She whined, rubbing her belly a bit. Erica gasped.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I totally forgot about that. I am so happy for you guys!" She clapped her hands ecstatically as Sarah laughed. Della sighed.

"You are so lucky! Rory refuses to even try." She said sarcastically, getting a play-annoyed face from her husband. Rory stuck out his tongue.

"I will continue to use a condom for as long as I have to!" He protested, getting a laugh from everyone.

Speaking of Rory; Ethan, Rory and Benny were catching up with each other. Ethan grinned.

"Dude. Erica. Your fiance? How in the universe of Zorg did that happen?" Benny smirked. "I see you saw the Galactic Attack season finale last night fellow nerd!" He said, getting a laugh from the three boys. Rory grinned.

"I cannot believe that after thirty years of being friends, we are still nerds!" He said in disbelief.

"I cannot believe you are surprised!" Della's voice piped up behind them, getting more laughs.

Suddenly, the door swung open. The couples turned around, the click of the door catching their attention.

The doctor.

Ethan and Sarah stood up at once. Benny and Erica crowded around the doctor as Della and Rory followed their fellow friends.

"So? How was the ultrasound?" Benny questioned eagerly, like a child. Everyone stifled a laugh as the doctor smiled.

"Well, I am most happy to say that you, Sarah Morgan, are indeed pregnant with a healthy baby!" Everyone cheered as Sarah covered her mouth in shock and happiness, happy tears running down her cheeks. Ethan wiped a bit of tears of his own as he continued to ask questions.

"What is the gender?" He asked, having already talked to Sarah about them wanting to know the gender of the baby. The doctor looked at his records and smiled.

"A baby boy!" He said gleefully. Rory whistled.

"Never knew you had it in you bro!" He exclaimed happily, getting laughs and blushes from everyone. Benny patted Ethan's back, clearly pleased.

"Dude, I am so proud of you!" He said over-dramatically. Ethan laughed. "Thanks guys." He said, blushing furiously. Erica and Della on the other hand, squealed in happiness.

"Oh my gosh Sarah a baby boy! A beautiful bundle of joy!" Erica cooed. Della nodded ecstatically as Sarah sighed dreamily.

"I hope he has Ethan's eyes." She said pleasantly. Erica laughed. "I hope he gets your persona as well!" She said. Della smiled.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" She questioned. Ethan and Sarah exchanged looks and smiled.

"George. George Fox Morgan."

Everyone cheered. "George!" Benny chanted. Rory smiled.

"Maybe he'll get a dorky perspective of the world like his father!" He joked. Sarah laughed as she kissed the blushing Ethan, making him blush even more.

"I hope so too; I hope he as a-dork-able as his dad!" She cooed, making Ethan beam. Benny pumped his fist in the air.

"Tacos on me!" He said triumphantly.

Everyone cheered once more as they walked out of the office, smiles on their faces.

* * *

Sarah trudged tiredly downstairs, stifling a yawn as she made her way to the kitchen.

It had been a busy night, a little dinner party courtesy of Benny, and she had a blast. However, she did forget to take her medication before going to bed, so she was gonna do that quickly before going to bed.

Suddenly, she heard a shatter and a boom from the window. She gasped in surprise.

"Hello? Hello?" She said, nervously walking to the living room. Glass was shattered near the window. Sarah screamed.

She heard footsteps down the stairs. To her relief, it was Ethan, dressed in PJ's and held a bat in his hand. He rushed down and hugged Sarah tightly, tears running down his face.

"Oh my gosh Sarah. Are you okay?" He said, worry in his voice.

Just when Sarah was about to respond, a hand was placed on Ethan's mouth. He yelped in surprise as some sort of hankie was covering his mouth. The dark figure kept it there for a few minutes, before eventually, Ethan's eyes rolled back as he collapsed to the ground. Sarah screamed in shock as she knelt down beside her unconscious husband.

"Ethan! Ethan baby wake up!" She said, shaking him. But it was no use.

Ethan was dead...

Asleep.

* * *

Ha, bet I got you there for a few minutes.

Oh the fun in that!

*Ahem* Ignoring that, let me continue on with the story.

* * *

Sarah looked fearfully at the shadowed figure.

"What did you do to my husband?!" She yelled in fury. But the shadow just smiled.

"Your last name. It should've been Black. It was never supposed to be Morgan. Black." Sarah gasped as the silhouetted figure revealed himself..

As Jesse Black.

Sarah gasped. "Jesse?!" He nodded, grin on his face.

"You are mine Sarah. Always was." He said. Sarah took shaky steps back, but slipped on a shard of glass. She yelped as she crawled backwards. She gasped.

"We broke up years ago..please..." She said. But Jesse just smiled.

"Sweet dreams!"

And with that, Sarah saw the world snap closed in front of her.

* * *

**A/N- Well that was pretty awesome! Let us bring hope for the next chapter!**

**Drop a review and have a great day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. Monsters

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new chapter for Kidnapped! Whoo!**

**Anyway, this chapter is taken place five years in the future after Sarah has been kidnapped by Jesse. Since in the previous chapter Rory said "After thirty years,", I put everyone around 30 years old. So say everyone went to high school at the same time. So Sarah is probably 35 now, as with Ethan. Just thought you would like to know. If you didn't, well...I guess I just wasted a few minutes of your time. Oh well ;)**

**Shoutouts to...  
**

**tomo338- Of course you are my internet friend (not to be mistaken by fanfic buddy, since the place is taken already)! Any problems you may have with friendships, family, or with life in general, I am your person to PM! I hope it is a great AU...I mean, it sorta is. They all have the same personalities though; couldn't change that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- I know right! Sometimes, non-supernatural drama can be a reality break from the supernatural world. It is nice to remember that I could actually be in this position, as for when they fight supernatural stuff, I feel that it will never happen (Or if it could, it would be a slim chance). Oh me and my dreams ;) And I wish Jesse would just stop bothering her. Then again, I sorta won't because that would be a pretty poor story. Review soon fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, drop a review and have a fang-tastic day!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kidnapped: Chapter 2: Monsters

* * *

-The story resumes-

...

Oh! I am sorry. I didn't see you there -The audience giggles and laughs.-

Alas, this is my second day in telling this story. I hope the wait didn't tire you. Although, it probably did, since I am leaving off with such endings that can leave you thinking hard.

But anyway, let us get on with the story.

We left off with the pregnant Sarah, who was kidnapped in her own home by Jesse, an evil purser indeed.

And now I resume this story with one of my favorite parts.

The birth of George Fox Morgan.

* * *

**_Five Years Later..._**

_Years._

She thought of the single word for as long as she stayed in the dark room.

All that was there was steel walls, a dusty bed fit for two, a lamp, some books (Mostly children's books), and a bathroom. Otherwise, Sarah stayed behind locked doors, completely alone.

Well, she would be lying if she said that.

Because in reality, she had a beautiful bundle of joy.

Sarah recalled the day when George was born.

It was a Monday, Sarah remembered clearly, and it was March 12th. The day when the immense pain reached inside of her. To be real, Jesse planned on killing him, him being the baby.. But Sarah, after protests, was finally able to keep her son.

He had the eyes of Ethan, a deep chocolate brown. He sort of had Sarah's shaded brown hair, but some parts shagged and curled a bit, like Ethan's. So the genetic features were similar to his parents. But his persona was his own, a bouncy child who was intelligent and, dare I say it, handsome. -The crowd laughs for a while-

Speaking of George, the little boy ran into the room from the bathroom. He smiled.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed happily, jumping into the brunette's arms. He pulled a book from the back of his body, as if he were hiding it beforehand. Sarah smiled.

"Yes George?" She said, trying to stifle a laugh so she wouldn't giggle at the toddler's cuteness. George squealed.

"I finally was able to finish Cat in The Hat!" He squealed, making Sarah laugh as she picked up the toddler and twirled him around in joy.

"Oh great joy George!" She exclaimed happily. George smiled at her, the way Ethan would normally. The thought brought tears to Sarah's eyes. George frowned.

"Why you be crying mommy? Are you not proud of me? Am I being bad?" He said worryingly, making Sarah giggle as she wiped the tears off her face. She smiled.

"You..you remind me so much of your father." She said. George frowned.

"I don't wanna be like daddy. He is...mean." He said sourly, and that was when Sarah realized that George must still think Jesse was his father. She silently growled as she stroked the child's hair, its luscious curls wrapping around her fingers. She smiled.

"You have to promise me George. Promise you won't tell your 'daddy' I said this." She said sternly, making sure that she used air quotes when she said "daddy". George frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Promise mommy." He said solemnly as he pinkie promised Sarah, making Sarah's heart flutter.

"Jesse...he isn't really your father. He did something terrible to us. He took me...us away from your real daddy." George looked at Sarah, unsure of what she was saying. Sarah recognized the confused look on George's face. She thought for a while before starting to speak again.

"Remember when we read Rapunzel together?" George nodded, smiling once more. "I loved that story!" He cheered. "Are we reading it again?" He added. Sarah laughed as she shook her head kindly.

"No darling. I just want you to compare. Jesse..he is like the witch who kidnapped Rapunzel as a child from her parents. It was like that, except we are Rapunzel, and the parents is your real dad." George gasped.

"So monsters are real?" He said frightfully. Sarah's eyes widened. "What?" George shrugged.

"Well, monsters are mean and ugly, and that monster is living in with us! We need to go!" He exclaimed. This remark made Sarah laugh even harder.

"Oh George! You bring me great pleasure!" She laughed. George smiled. "Okay!" He said, not knowing what had made his mother laugh.

The laughter died down as Sarah's smile faltered.

"Sad as it is George, honey...we can't go." George's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed, his outburst surprising Sarah. She looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She said nervously, hoping it wasn't another outburst of his. George jumped on the bed, leaving Sarah to follow. He smiled as he stared at the ceiling.

"Princes always saves Princesses from evil monsters. And I am sure Real Daddy will do the same. Right Mommy?" He said, eyes flickering with hope. Sarah grinned.

"Of course.'' She said happily. She sighed.

Her son had a great choice of words sometimes. He always knew what to say.

Suddenly, the metal door swung open. Sarah turned around and her smile deepened to a frown.

Jesse.

* * *

-The crowd stays silent, wondering why the author won't continue. The narrator's eyes widened.-

Oh! Do you want me to continue? -Murmurs of "yes" scattered across the room-

I am deeply sorry. Alas, time is ticking away and my day here ends. -The crowd sighs in sadness-

Do not worry though; tomorrow is a new day. And with a new day comes are new chapter.

But I must leave you thinking; what type of monsters are out there? Real life, or fantasy. No matter though; young George had ways with words nonetheless.

So what will happen? Will Sarah and George escape the clutches of Jesse? Or are they doomed to a life behind metal doors?

One thing is certain, likewise to most fairytales; there is no easy way out in outrunning the monster.

* * *

**A/N- I bet you are thinking that the narrator is so ****unnecessary. But really, he/she is pretty important.**

**I won't promise an update everyday, but I can assure you I will update regularly. Promise.**

**Drop a review and have a great day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	3. Torture

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new chapter!**

**So, I finally decided that this would be around five or six chapters, likewise to all my first multi-chapters. Except Benny's Secret Lover was shorter. By one chapter, so it is fine. I have a story arc for this, and then maybe an epilogue. Yeah, that sounds reasonable. **

**Shoutouts to the best...**

**MBAV fan66- I double dare you to guess who the narrator is! I won't tell you if you are right, but who knows? It is someone in this story. And yeah, I want to make George smart and cute! That was the goal; like his REAL daddy. And goodness Fanfic buddy, you are so kind. I will make sure to deliver the message. Plus, we can be the trio of fanfic buddies! :) But you will always be the original. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And with that, let us begin!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kidnapped: Chapter 3: Torture

* * *

-Narrator sips his water bottle and places it on the desk beside him. He looks up and the teacher gives him a thumbs up. Narrator smiles-

Hello! This is the third day of the telling of Sarah and Ethan's story.

Let's see...where did we last stop...oh yeah! The ugly monster...er...Jesse walked into the room. What will become of Sarah..or George?! -The crowd laughs at the irony-

Thank you...I am here 27/7 -Giggles once more from the crowd-. Anyway, this part of the story starts exactly where we left off.

Warning: Not for the squeamish.

* * *

"J-Jesse?" Sarah stammered. George quickly hid under the blankets, clearly scared and upset to see his fake daddy. Jesse smiled smugly.

"Who else would it be BABE?" He said, emphasis on the word babe. Sarah put on her robe; if Jesse says babe, it could only mean one thing.

She went over the bed where George had hidden. Jesse impatiently tapped his foot on the steel grounds as Sarah stroked the toddler's head. George's small face looked at her, fear in his chocolate brown eyes.

"M-Make him go. He is a monster!" He whisper-yelled. Sarah rubbed his forehead. "No, don't say that when he is here." She said, making sure George understood. George nodded. "Okay mommy." He said quietly. Sarah kissed his forehead before giving him a hug. George looked at her in confusion as she walked up to Jesse.

"Wait! Mommy! Why are you going...Code M?" He asked. Sarah giggled; Code M as Code Monster she realized. She rolled her eyes playfully as she fearfully linked her hands around Jesse's waist.

"It is Code Don't Tell. We will talk later George." She said, sad to leave her baby behind. Jesse rolled his eyes as they walked out, the steel doors of the room leaving Sarah to worry about young George...alone.

* * *

You see, the captives were placed in one room, and the tormentor stays in a room of his own. Same steel appearance, just a bit more appealing. He does have a hot tub in his bathroom, so it is bigger than the other one.

Sarah and George had no idea of where they might be. They could be in the Arctic for all I care. The "house" had two rooms; Sarah and George's room and Jesse's room. They eat meals in their rooms and sleep there. Separating the two rooms is a steel hallway, leading to the door, that for some reason, it is wooden painted silver. What the heck Jesse? -The crowd laughs-.

Anyway, you can buy this house for $0 -Crowd laughs- since the house..er...I don't want it. Ha ha.

Let us resume, shall we?

* * *

Jesse brought Sarah into his big room. Sarah looked around as Jesse unbuckled his jeans. She gulped as Jesse smirked, now in his boxers and leather jacket.

"Why so giddy Sarah?" Sarah shakes her head fearfully. Sarah knew he had weapons on him, and she knew he wasn't afraid to use them. Sarah sighed.

"Why must we do this now?" She whispered. Jesse looked at her, now shirtless, and slapped her on the cheek. The pain soared through her body as she crumpled. Jesse, on the other hand, laughed mockingly.

"You weakling." He states as he began to take of Sarah's robe. Sarah held a gasp in her throat as she stayed silent, wondering what else the older boy could possibly do to her. She reached for the condoms on the shelf like always, but Jesse stopped her. She looked at him in worry.

"Wait...you mean..." Jesse slapped her again, getting a yelp from Sarah as he pushed her roughly on the bed. She moaned in pain as Jesse slapped her again.

"I must teach pretty girls how to be silent." He noted rudely as Sarah gulped once more. Jesse grinned, his silver-white teeth shining at Sarah.

"We must work harder. I have finally decided that I would want to have a baby with you Sarah. Think about little George! How delightful would it be to get a friend aside from you ruthless junk." He whispered harshly as he laid on top of the naked Sarah. He pushed, making Sarah groan in discomfort.

"P-Please..s-stop..." She begged. Jesse just smiled as he continued to make love to the women underneath her. He forced the love that is.

"You must work harder if you want this. Do you want this?" He said, threateningly sort of. Sarah gulped as he saw the closet which she knew was filled with various weapons. She sniffed a bit.

"I-I do want this." She murmured. Jesse grinned as he finally felt Sarah with him. He smiled wickedly once more.

"Don't you love me? More than anything else?" He said mockingly, making Sarah sob even more, because the one she love was too far away for anything. She nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I-I love you. M-More than anything else." She said softly, making her heart shatter.

* * *

How weak Sarah must feel. I decide to stop there because someone doesn't want me to continue. -Narrator looks at certain person in the crowd, making everyone laugh-.

Well, they continued this for a couple for nights. A month maybe. And after hard work, Sarah was finally pregnant.

With a monster's child.

She felt miserable.

But, a plot twist brings us to the end of today's chapter.

* * *

**Three Months Later...**

George stayed on the edge of Sarah's bed, smiling as he held out the new book that Jesse bought since Sarah had successfully got pregnant. He cheered.

"Mommy! Read! Please!" Sarah looked at the book to realize it was a thick chapter book. She sighed; Jesse knew George could only read at Gr. 3 level. Then again, it was impressive.

"I am sorry hun. But this is too hard for you to..."

"Mommy? What was real daddy's last name?" George asked suddenly, reading the book title.

"Ethan Morgan. Why?" She asked curiously. George shrugged, handing the book back to Sarah.

"I didn't know Daddy writes!" He said. Sarah gasped as she looked at the title.

_The One Who Got Away  
By Ethan Morgan._

She opened to the first page. Cursive letters filled her eyes.

_To My Dearest Sarah Morgan and our wonderful child George Fox Morgan. Wherever you may be, know I always love you._

Sarah sniffed back tears as she hugged George tight. George hugged back, but pulled away slightly as he looked under the blankets and gasped. Sarah suddenly felt a ripple of pain surge through her as she screamed, grasping to her baby bump. She continued to scream and moan as George looked up at her.

"Mommy! You bleeding!" He said. Sarah gasped as she saw blood between her legs. A lot of blood.

She had a miscarriage.

She is killing Jesse's baby.

* * *

-The crowd gasps-

Bet you didn't see that coming. Poor baby? I say otherwise.

So that ends today's chapter. I hope to see you in the next for a good one ;)

Goodbye then fellow audience!

* * *

**A/N- And that is where are story ****escalates! I hope you liked it!**

**Drop a review and enjoy your day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	4. Memories

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here coming at you with a very sweet chapter!**

**After last time's plot twist for a chapter, I finally decided to do something in Ethan's POV. And I thought it would be nice to see how he's doing, along with the whole gang! So...this is really gonna be sweet. And fluffy. Maybe this chapter deserves a K+ or T in case there is swearing. :)**

**Shoutouts to the one and only...**

**MBAV fan66- You are welcome! Those kind words are yours to keep :) I see your point about poor unknown baby. But then again, we are talking about Jesse's baby. I would not be wanting to be forced into having a baby, especially if I hate the person and they kidnapped me ;) And yes: Ethan is a clever man. In any case, thank you for reviewing fanfic buddy :)**

**So with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Things will be going downhill from here. But that makes it oh so exciting! Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kidnapped: Chapter 4: Memories

* * *

Welcome back! Another new day, am I right?

So today, let us switch back to Ethan's reality, due to the fact that he is just as important in this story.

Ever since Sarah had left, the man has been counting memories like a loser at home who lost his wife. -The crowd giggles, especially this one brunette in the crowd with her husband blushing furiously.- But really that is all he was -Crowd erupts to laughter-

...

Y'know, minus the whole "Loser thing" -The brunette's husband smiles-

So let us begin, shall we?

* * *

Ethan sat in his home, the same home that he and Sarah had shared all those years ago. He sighed in sadness, stirring his soup once more as he read yet another love/disaster book.

Yes, things have been difficult for the last five years since Sarah had gone missing. And he, for the most part, blamed himself for her being kidnapped. After all, if he was more aware, he wouldn't have gotten knocked out and would have not lost the one thing he cherished most. His beloved. And maybe he wouldn't have lost his only child as well.

But he did still have his friends to rely on, even if they were as sad as hell.

Benny was still in touch with him, although every time Benny would even attempt in asking Ethan to go out, he would moan in sadness. Benny tried to comfort him, but at the same time he had to balance out the whole situation with his wife as well, who wasn't doing so well either. But Benny was still as devastated as the rest of them; after all, he was the one who had went to Ethan's house that fatal night and found Ethan unconscious.

Speaking of Benny's wife, Erica has been sadder than ever. She hasn't gone out much, and she knew it was because she just lost her best friend. Sarah and her had been through so much together, and she was absolutely distraught when she found out the news. She didn't get out of her bed in weeks, always weeping and crying her nights. Only recently did she ever go out, if she did it was for groceries and for small date nights with Benny, that mostly turned out to be quiet ones.

Rory had gone completely silent ever since Sarah had disappeared. He wasn't his happy self and he was pretty down. But he did have to balance out his life as well, finally having the courage to go to the next step with Della and have a baby girl. Of course, this was the only time Ethan decided to come out of his home, being as silent as ever. But more news was to come, especially when he heard the name.

Oh that fateful day. Ethan remembered it clearly.

It was just one more reason to love his friends more than anything.

* * *

_Benny and Erica waited in the waiting room, clearly impatient. They had gathered to see the new baby for Della and Rory, but Benny insisted on waiting for Ethan. Erica sighed._

_"Face it Benny; Ethan isn't going to come." She sniffed. "I don't blame him of course." She whispered, sitting on the leather chairs. Benny sat down with her, laying her head against his chest as he sniffed back tears._

_"Oh baby...it is okay...please don't cry." He said softly in the most reassuringly ways possible. He kissed her on the cheek as Erica sobbed. "Why her? Why wasn't she here to experience this with Ethan?" She cried. Benny sighed. _

_"I don't know Erica. But one thing is certain: Ethan won't give up on his friends. He'll be here, just you wait and-" _

_"Hi guys.''_

_The two words that cut off Benny's words lingered in the air as Benny and Erica turned around, knowing the familiarity of the voice._

_"Ethan." Benny breathed out, standing up at once to hug his childhood friend. Ethan gave a soft smile as he hugged back._

_"Yeah." He mumbled. Erica hugged him as well, as tears flowed from her eyes. Ethan frowned softly as he saw the tears on her face, knowing she was recently crying. He held her tightly into a embrace as she continued to sob._

_"Erica...I am so so so sorry." He said, sniffing back tears of his own. Erica sniffled. "No Ethan. I am. For everything." She said, getting a smile from Ethan._

_Suddenly, the door was pushed open. Erica and Ethan released from their small reunion embrace as they saw the doctor. _

_"They are ready to see you now." He announced. Benny grinned as Erica wiped the tears from her face, as with Ethan as they nodded. The trio walked in, Ethan hands in dug in his pockets._

_They walked in to see Della on the hospital bed, Rory right beside her. Della cradled a baby in her arms. They smiled when they saw everyone, including Ethan._

_"Oh my gosh..you guys!" Rory exclaimed as he hugged every one of his friends. He came to Ethan last._

_"Ethan...dude..I don't want you to cry when we say the name. Remember: This is gonna be an honor." He said. Ethan nodded, slightly intrigued. _

_They all walked up to Della as she smiled, looking at Ethan especially. _

_"Guys...welcome baby Sarah." She said hesitantly, but proudly as Ethan covered his mouth in surprise._

_"You guys...named a baby after Sarah?" He echoed, blinking back tears of joy. Rory patted his back._

_"Of course dude. You are gonna be the godparents of course." Ethan hugged Rory tight as Della gave Ethan the baby. He cradled it in his arms. Benny grinned._

_"Take it in dude. The whole godparent thing was supposed to be for me." He joked, getting a laugh from everyone. Benny frowned. "I wasn't joking.." He faked a pout, making the whole room erupting with laughter. Benny took a bow. "I am here 24/7" He said jokingly, laughs from the room scattering. As for Ethan...well...let us just say he was treating Sarah as if it were a crossover with Sarah and his son -Crowd laughs-_

_"Hello Sarah..welcome to the world.." He whispered, happy tears running down his cheeks. _

* * *

Ethan smiled, recalling the day. Then he frowned once more as he saw a package pop out of the mail slot. Ethan walked up to it and took the package, a bit heavy as he realized it was a book. He unwrapped the cover as he gasped.

It was the book he wrote.

He looked at the return address before realizing that there was no return address. He looked at the cover of the book, that had been slightly ripped and covered in scary looking red...who knows what it was. When Ethan sniffed it, he realized it was...

Blood. -The crowd gasps.-

* * *

May we remind you that Sarah had the same book. And how curious is it that there is no return address?

Yeah..you probably already knew that, so I am just gonna keep going here.

* * *

Ethan almost dropped the book as he looked at the title.

_The One Who Got Away  
By Ethan Morgan_

Ethan squinted to see more blood-red writing beside Ethan Morgan

_Ethan Morgan..who is going to be dead._

Ethan gasped; how was this person threatening him with his own book? Thoughts racing, he flipped to the dedication page. The same dedication was there, to Sarah and George, but there was scrawled writing on the bottom, still in blood red.

_She is dead. He is dead. Soon, you will be dead too. Still think you should've wrote that book or steal my girl?_

Ethan gasped, like all the air in the room suddenly disappeared. There was only one person who still insisted Sarah be his.

And that person was Jesse Black.

So it was him.

How could he not notice it?

* * *

_Ethan rushed down the stairs, bat in hand as he almost tripped on his PJ's. _

_"Sarah?!" He yelled. "Over here!" She yelled back as the held each other in a tight embrace._

_"Oh my gosh Sarah! Are you okay?!" He asked, worry in his voice._

_Before Sarah could respond, a hankie was placed on Ethan's mouth. He struggled against it as the shadowed figure kept it there. The world started to spin as he fell to his knees and collapsed on the floor, world faded to black._

...

_"Ethan! Ethan buddy wake up!"_

_Ethan's eyes shot open as he realized he was still in his living room, shattered glass all around as the lights of police people surrounded him. Ethan scrambled to his feet as he fearfully scanned the room. _

_"W-Where is Sarah? Sarah! Sarah where are you!" He yelled. Benny calmed Ethan down, asking him to take deep breaths as he sat back on the ground. _

_"Ethan, I want you to relax. You are okay. I was taking a walk to your place because you forgot your watch at the taco place, and I realized there was shattered glass everywhere, so I ran in here to see you unconscious and dialed 911. It is only me here. Everyone will get here soon." Ethan's eyes widened._

_"Sarah. You didn't mention Sarah." He exclaimed in fear just as Rory, Della and Erica walked into the room. They looked at the scene and gasped as they saw Ethan. Della ran up to Ethan and everyone followed, kneeling beside him._

_"Ethan..you are bleeding." Della said, as Ethan felt a sharp pang of pain from his head. Warm blood surrounded him as he realized he must've cut himself. Benny sighed._

_"I..I hate to be the one to break the news. B-But..." Benny sniffed, tears starting to flow. _

_"The police couldn't find her." He took a deep breath._

_"Sarah is gone."_

* * *

Ethan remembered that fateful night, tears staining his face. His phone rang suddenly, almost catching him by surprise. He trudged to the phone, not even bothering who it was. He answered it.

"Hello?" He mumbled, slouching on the couch.

"Hello sir? Hi. This is 911 here." He shot up. "911? Uh...what do you need?" He asked nervously. The person on the other side smiled as Ethan heard a small baby boy.

"Did you see Mommy? I saved the day! Just like Daddy will!" The boy cheered, only meaning one thing. Ethan rushed upstairs as he threw on some clothes. The 911 person continued to talk.

"Well, after getting a call, we found Sarah Morgan and George Fox Morgan"

* * *

**A/N- And that concludes this happy chapter! Next chapter will be pretty gory, recounting how Sarah and George were found. Exciting? I am!**

**So, if you are curious about the Friends Series schedule, I did change a few things, so look at the updated info on my profile page. Thanks!**

**Drop a review and have a great day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	5. Found

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the conclusion to Kidnapped!**

**I am sad to end this story, because I really like it, but it is about time. And at least, you would be seeing a lot more updates now that I would have the time to! So..yeah! This shouldn't be a sad thing; it should be a awesome and happy thing!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- You reviewed every chapter, so I 'ought to thank you ;) And I know right; I wanted to capture the moment with Rory and Della because I figured it would be the same thing Rory would ever do. Him and his sweet persona. And everything will unfold in this sweet, but a bit gory, chapter! Thanks again fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, drop a review if you are a fan of happy endings and here, I present the conclusion.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kidnapped: Chapter 5: Found

* * *

*sniff* This is sadly the last day to this story. -Crowd pouts- But is fine! It was a pleasure informing you about what young kids can do to help, and what real life is compared to fantasy.

So, shall we start about one day before the last reading?

* * *

_**The Day Before...**_

Jesse slammed the door open, fury in his eyes as blood pooled around a groaning Sarah on the floor. Little George had tears in his eyes as Sarah moaned in pain.

"M-Make it stop! Please help me!" Sarah exclaimed. Jesse grabbed her arm and dragged her out, not even bothering to close the door. Of course, with his daddy's curiosity, George sneaked out of the only room he ever knew. Which to be honest, was sort of disappointing.

Anyway, inside the room Sarah and Jesse were in, Jesse held out a whip and started to whip Sarah. She growled in pain, yelping at every strike.

"S-Stop!" She yelled. Jesse growled in reply, hitting her constantly.

"Dammit Sarah!" He exclaimed. "I knew you never wanted to have that child! But the least you could've done was let it live!" She groaned once more as Jesse struck her once more, pain surging inside of Sarah as blood sept through the bedsheets.

Unbeknownst to them, little George was watching the whole thing unfold. He gasped at every exclamation, yelped at every grunt of pain that his mother emitted from her mouth. Suddenly, George caught sight of a phone on the hall walls. He crept towards it as he quickly dialled the one number every book uses when the superhero tries to fight crime. The buzz of the phone was ringing until...

"911 here. What's your emergency?" A female voice asked, a slight monotone. George panted in nervousness as he sighed.

"I need a superhero to save us! Please!" He said in a hushed voice. The girl on the other side of the line sighed.

"Listen kid, this number is for emergencies only. Not other fake things." She said. George's eyes widened.

"No! This is an emergency. It is! My mommy is being beat by this evil monster! I don't know where we are, but you 'ought to send Batman here or something!" He exclaimed quietly. The female whispered a few words.

"Okay kid. We tracked down your place by using your phone. We'll be there as quick as we can." The girl said. George smiled.

"Wow! You guys are really superheros! Please tell my daddy too!" The female nodded. "Who is he?" George thought for a moment before answering.

"Ethan Morgan. My daddy wrote a book!" He exclaimed in a whispered tone. The female chuckled. "Okay son, we'll inform him that you guys are gonna be okay." She said reassuringly. George grinned.

"Thank you!" He chirped, quietly hanging up the phone as he sneaked back to the room. He sighed, a breath of relief. Screams were heard on the other side.

"Jesse! This is wrong! Stop!" Sarah begged. Jesse smirked. "Oh yeah? And who will stop me?" He said.

Suddenly, the iron doors were busted open, a puff of smoke entering the room. Jesse quickly stopped as Sarah was allowed to breath for a few minutes, suffering as pain surged through her.

"A-Anyone...h-help.." She murmured. George heard her cries as he dashed in beside his mom. He sniffed.

"Mommy...it'll be alright...I called the police people! They'll rescue us! Am I a superhero or what?" He exclaimed happily. Sarah's eyes widened as she smiled.

"Oh George!" She exclaimed.

George ran out of the room as he saw Jesse being handcuffed, just like how the books did it. Jesse glared at him furiously, which George returned it with a stick out of a tongue. The female police walked up to George.

"Where's your mom?" She asked kindly. George's smile faltered. "S-She is hurt. Monster Jesse hurt her! She is in here!" The small brunette raced to the room to find Sarah. Paramedics brought her carefully into the ambulance. George followed cautiously before gasps were heard, the sun that George never saw before shining in his eyes.

"Hi! Do I know you?" He asked confusingly.

Ethan grinned at him, tears in his eyes as he hugged the toddler. George hugged back. Ethan grinned, fighting back happy tears.

"I am your real daddy. I love you George! Thank you!" He exclaimed. George smiled widely as he smiled.

"Daddy! Mommy loves you! She thinks of you every day! Thank you for coming! You have the best book ever!" He said, rambling as Ethan gave up and let tears fall. George frowned slightly.

"Why are you crying daddy? Who hurt you?" Ethan grinned.

"These are happy tears George." He explained. George smiled once more. "So where am I going now?" He asked. "Mommy is coming, right? How about my books?  
Ethan laughed, realizing the similarity between him and his son and smile.

"We are going home son. We will be finally home.

* * *

A 12-year old George stood in front of the podium, the lights of the projector shining in his brown eyes. He grinned, looking at the audience.

"It has been seven years since I saved my mom and dad. Let me be the first to say I was quite the superhero." Sarah and Ethan giggled, along with Benny and Rory, who whooped.

"You go buddy!" They exclaimed. Della nodded, a young girl about seven years old jumped up and down. "Go George!" She yelled. George smiled as he got an encouraging smile from Sarah, who was cradling a young baby in her arms. He smiled.

"I am glad I spent the last five days telling my story. And thanks to foundations like Whitechapel For Kids, we can all put a stand and finally get the bravery to make good choices. Thank you for listening."

The audience clapped, Benny whistling like he always did. George grinned, fiddling with the award he got. Ethan hugged him as Sarah wiped happy tears.

"Oh George! You make us so proud! And little Rosie too!" She chirped. George beamed as Ethan nodded, ruffling his hair. Benny and Erica went up to them, giving them big smooches as Erica held the stroller containing their child, Mark.

"You do us proud kid!" Benny said. Rory nodded happily. George smiled. "Thank you Uncle Benny and Uncle Rory. Thanks to you too Auntie Della and Auntie Erica. I hope Sarah would like to come to my house." He said, pointing to the happy seven year old. Della grinned.

"Dinner at your place. We are gonna party!" Rory exclaimed. Ethan hugged his whole family.

Truly, they have been found.

* * *

**A/N- And that concludes this! Thanks for reading a drop a review!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**

**(BTW congrats MBAV fan66; you were right ;D)**


End file.
